Are You Gonna Be My Girl
by acid-red-owl
Summary: Roxas is sitting at table 3 in a kareoke bar celebrating Clouds birthday and generaly not enjoying himself; when randomly axel, whom he has not met, comes on stage and sings a song to him. Main Pairing: akuroku Side Pairings: cleon, soriku. my 1st ff r&r.


Roxas sat in his chair and glared at his Sprite. Why did he have to be stuck in some lame karaoke bar for his brother's birthday? It was bad enough that his twin kept poking him, his ex-girlfriend was there, and he was forced to watch Cloud and Leon basically having telepathic sex with each other; but Cloud being the overprotective bitch of a brother that he was would not let him have any alcohol. To make matters even worse he had nothing to do. 'God, parties suck.' Roxas thought. Probably the only good thing about parties was all food around them; stuff that's terrible for people but oh so tasty.

Roxas' blank stare into nothingness was breached as a new singer passed directly in his line of vision currently "focused" on the stage microphone. He wouldn't have even noticed this new singer if his appearance wasn't so out of the ordinary. He had impossibly red shoulder length hair that was spiked all over; upside-down teardrop shaped tattoos under each green cat-like eye; tiny eyebrows, and wore something that looked like a cross between a trench coat and a hooded zip-up sweatshirt. Roxas' observations of the peculiar person were stopped as the man started to speak,

"Hi everyone! Before I get started I'd like to dedicate this song to someone sitting at table three!"

Roxas' heart skipped a beat. He was at table three! Table three was the table he and all the other party guests were sitting at! Everyone seemed as surprised as he was. No one seemed to be able to do anything but stare at the red-head. Then the music to "are you gonna be my girl" started to play.

"Go!!"

"So 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me

because you look so fine

and I really wanna make you mine."

"I say you look so fine

that I really wanna make you mine."

"Oh 4, 5, 6 c'mon and get your kicks

now you don't need that money

when you look like that, do ya honey."

"Clear blue eyes,

spiked blond hair,

he's so cute

with his freaked out stare."

Roxas and Cloud both stared at each other. The description fit them both and they were both equally shocked.

"Well I could see,

you home with me,

but you were with another man, yea!

I know we,

ain't got much to say,

before I let you get away, yea!

I said, are you gonna be my boy? Well, so 1,2,3, take my hand and come with me  
because you look so fine  
and i really wanna make you mine.

I say you look so fine  
that I really wanna make you mine.

Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks  
now you don't need that money  
with a face like that, do ya.

"Clear blue eyes,

spiked blond hair,

he's so cute

with his freaked out stare."

Well I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
I said, are you gonna be my boy?

Oh yea. Oh yea. C'mon!  
I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
Uh, be my boy.  
Be my boy.  
Are you gonna be my boy?! Yea

Roxas was thoroughly terrified at the song's end and decided to take this moment to go to the bathroom. All the party guests watched him flee to the restroom in panic; all except Cloud, who was attempting to hide under the table.

Roxas stood at the sink, washing his hands, and trying to make sense of what had just happened. "Okay so freak show dude shows up at my brother's birthday party and he sings a song dedicated to ME or Cloud? Arrg this whole thing is completely ridiculous!" Roxas slammed his hand on the hard plastic of the sink. Roxas reached for the "cold" knob and gave it a decisive twist. Waiting the required 30 or so seconds for the water to cool he cupped his hands and let them fill with cold water. After this was done he splashed him self in the face in attempt to clear his head. He did this several times and was about to do it again when he heard a voice. A voice which was painfully familiar.

"Ya'know that's incredibly cute."

'Shit' Roxas thought and a glance to the door proved his worst fear, [scratch that, second worst, his worst fear was what might happen to him if he failed to complete an assignment given to him by Sora's boyfriend's father's brother, a.k.a. Kadaj, his scary psychopathic "History of War, Torture, and All Things Violent", more politically correctly known as social studies or HOWTAV, teacher], because there leaning against the bathroom door was the redhead singer.

"Errr…" Roxas started, "What's cute?"

"You are. You're like the epitome of cuteness."

"I um…ah…I…am? Wait what?"

"God do I gotta spell it out for you? I think You. Are. Cute."

"Wait, what the hell! Who are you?! You waltz on stage sing a song that you want me to 'be your boy' and then you follow be into the bathroom and tell me I'm cute!"

"Well it's true." He stated with that same mater-of-fact smugness.

"Who the hell are you!?" Roxas was becoming increasing flustered and wanted nothing more than for this all to be a dream so he could wake up safe in his soft warm bed.

"I am an incredibly hot, taller, older man who happens to think you," he pointed towards Roxas, "are cute."

"I already knew that!" shouted Roxas whose patience was dropping.

"Ha! You just called me incredibly hot!" triumph was evident in the voice as well as amusement.

That was the last straw and Roxas lost his temper completely and started to yell at the top of his lungs.

"Listen here asshole; I've been at this damn party for two hours watching my brother make googly at his boyfriend, listening to my ex gab to her sister about all the stupid stuff I've done, and getting poked by my twin! I'm not about to stand here while some stranger embarrasses me! If you don't want to tell me your name fine! But I'm leaving!"

Roxas stormed toward the exit full intention of threatening to paint Cloud's motorcycle pink if he wouldn't take him home, but just as he extended his left hand towards the door a forceful pressure engulfed his right wrist.

Roxas didn't even bother turning around, "Let go!"

"Sorry Blondie, no can do."

"Why not? What do I gotta do for you to just leave me alone." Roxas huffed clearly tired of this whole situation.

"My name's Axel A-X-E-L commit it to memory. Now before I let you go on your most likely not-so-merry-way I want you to tell me your name."

"That's it?" Roxas asked with a dry, humorless chuckle, "Well fine if your so hung up on it my name's Roxas."

"Roxas, Rox, Roxy; cool name." Axel tried it out.

"Yeah, sure, whatever; can I go now?"

"Awww but we were just getting to know each other." Regardless of his statement he released Roxas' wrist from its warm prison.

"If its all the same I'd rather we didn't get to know each other." Roxas spat before promptly exiting.

"Cloud!" said blond jumped and stared angrily at Roxas, "I wanna go home, NOW! And if I'm not there in the next ten minutes I swear your beloved motorcycle and PSP will pay the price."

Cloud turned to his brunette boyfriend, "Leon, would you mind?"

"Not really; its about time the kids got to bed anyway."

"Am I one of the kids Leon?" Cloud smirked.

"Well I wouldn't expect you to get to sleep quite as fast these four," he swept his hand past Kairi, Naminé, Sora, and Roxas. "but its late and I want everyone in their rooms, lights off as soon as we get home."

"Do we really have to leave right now?" Naminé pleaded in a tiny voice.

"Sorry Nam, but Leon and I promised your mother we'd have you and Kairi back midnight and its already past 11:30."

"Alright everybody, time to go home!" Leon announced, "Tifa! How much do we owe you?"

Tifa, the bartender, looked up from mug polishing, "Well between all the drinks Cloud had, your coffees, Sora's extra cherry Shirley Temples, all the appetizers and that sprite Blondie barely touched, your sub-total came to 280 dollars."

"Yikes!" Cloud cringed.

"But," Tifa continued, "subtract your 20% employee discount both you and Cloud's 10% frequent-tab-payers discount Naminé's 30% family discount and Kairi's 30% family discount your actual total came to 84.50 which I'm paying as Clouds birthday present. Now go on and get my daughters home!"

"Thanks Tifa" Cloud giggled hysterically.

"Jeez whats gotten into Cloud?" Tifa chuckled.

Cloud nearly doubled over, nearly, Leon caught him just in time, "Well I'd say alcohol and sleep deprivation." Leon grunted, "Thanks Tifa see you tomorrow."

"Finally!" Roxas gasped.

And so the six of them left the karaoke bar; Cloud piggybacked by Leon, Naminé and Kairi whispering and giggling to each other, and a very sleepy Sora dragged by Roxas. They all piled into the minivan and made their very groggy trip first to the Highwind's and then to the Strife/Leonhart's house.


End file.
